When You Wish, Upon a Kill
by Ififall
Summary: Rory MacDonald/John-Paul Fanfiction. For Rory John-Paul is not a project. John-Paul is an obsession.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Disturbing Scenes.

* * *

A/N: Featuring the Character "Juile Weston" From the Book "Tonight I said Goodbye"

* * *

A/N: Adding MMA Fighter Rory MacDonald Pre-UFC.

* * *

A/N: John-Paul's story will be told in Third person. Rory's story will be told from his POV.

* * *

Finn got up. Un-Zipped He walked out in silence. John-Paul was still there. Lying there, on the floor. Emotionless. John-Paul's trousers were down to his knees. The Elastic band of his boxers were at his thighs.

He pulled his clothes up without moving his legs. Fully clothed John-Paul felt Naked. His Student had made him feel like that, and there was nothing that he could do about it...

* * *

_**Rory:**_

Journal,

I may as well introduce myself. I'm going to be putting myself in you a lot Haha. My name is Rory MacDonald. I'm Nineteen years old. By the Time I'm Twenty One, I will be in the UFC.

Just wait and see...

* * *

My number one goal is to be the Best Mixed Martial Artist in the world. GSP is helping me. He's more than a Team-Mate. GSP is more than just a friend.

* * *

John-Paul was reluctant. Going to the police. Especially being interviewed by Sam. Sam Lomax. Danny's Sam. Danny's wife. The same Danny that John-Paul had been fucking for months.

The nerve. How could John-Paul look Sam in the eye? It took guts. It took balls. John-Paul would have walked out if he wasn't so desperate.

* * *

For what? Desperate for his Nana to be Avenged?

Desperate for Finn to be found out?

The truth was when Finn...John-Paul didn't know what or who he wanted anymore.

* * *

_**Rory:**_

I'd planned this for months. I wanted to keep her alive longer. She was beautiful. But that wasn't the reason. She'd destroyed her own family. So I had to destroy her instead.

It was "An Eye for an Eye" type of Bullshit. Well sometimes it makes sense. She was tied up in a place I'd called the Break-Room, clever right?

* * *

Sam was sympathetic. John-Paul didn't know if Sam was faking it. She could have been really concerned. Sam also could be taking the piss. He had to let her know that he wasn't stupid. John-Paul McQueen wasn't going to be made a fool of...

_**Again.**_

* * *

"I know what you're thinking Sam. I'm a Creepy perv. That I'm a Dirty fag, shacking up with guys in the woods. You probably think I deserve this, don't you?" John-Paul asked.

"John-Paul, forget that ever happened. I have. Look here, you don't have to do _**anything** _that you don't want to do" Sam said.

* * *

"This isn't about what I _want_ to do Sam. What_ should_ I do Sam?" He asked.

"We're going to go the hospital John-Paul. Don't worry, I'll be with you every step of the way" Sam said.

* * *

_**Rory:**_

I was on top of Julie. Fully clothed. She was pretty, but this was not Sexual. I got the pistol out of my pants. When I say Pistol I don't mean my huge dick lol. I mean an actual pistol. Got it through the Black Market. It was pretty cheap too. I pointed it at her face.

"This is how scared your innocent loving husband felt, when you shot him, out of the blue" I said.

* * *

Julie started squirming. She was trying to claw at my arms. I slapped her in the face. I wacked the gun on her forehead. Swelling starts to form. Julie's crying now but it's all an act. I took the gag out of her mouth.

"Heeeelp! Let me go you sick..." Julie started to shout. I slapped her again. I put the Gag back on her.

* * *

I took off her trousers. I moved her thong down to her thighs. Julie immediately shut her legs. I forced them back open. I stroked the tip of her clit before putting my Index finger inside of her.

* * *

If Finn didn't put John-Paul totally off Sex, the Rape Kit did. It was horrible. Having to take his trousers back down. Having to literally spread himself out on the table.

He was Photographed and Probed. Swapped. He didn't know what the Nurses were thinking.

* * *

Were the Nurses thinking about how Weak John-Paul was?

What type of Man _let's_ themselves get attacked?

* * *

_**Rory:**_

My fingers go in and out, until she's wet. Julie can't have all the fun. I got my hand out. I smeared her stuff all over her face.

The gag is back on tightly. I get up. I like doing the copycat stuff. It pissed them off. Pissing Assholes off makes me feel good. Especially the Girl Assholes.

* * *

I get up. I pointed the pistol at Julie. The same way she pointed it at her trusting Husband. Then I pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Sam I can't accept your number. You've been driving me around all over the place" John-Paul said.

"John-Paul we both agreed that you had to do this _Today_. And anyway, My Sergeant's paying for petrol tab" Sam said with a wink. Are you sure you don't want me to walk with you?" Sam said.

* * *

"No, my place is just round the corner. Get back to your family Sam. They need you" John-Paul said. He thought about that evening in the woods with Danny. He felt more guilty than usual.

"Call me John-Paul. Any-Time. I mean that" Sam said.

* * *

She didn't budge until John-Paul took her number. Then Sam drove away. John-Paul just sat outside on the bench outside of the Hospital. He felt safe outside. The Hospital lights made him feel warm and protected.

John-Paul's Monsters were in the dark now. At his School.

* * *

What had Finn turned John-Paul into?

John-Paul was about to walk back, when he saw some guy walking around the Hospital building.

* * *

_**Rory:**_

I'm not stupid you know. I can't dump a whole asshole's body in the Hospital Trash. I chopped her up. I'm going to dump pieces of Julie here every night. Until she's gone.

Then I'm onto the next Girl Asshole. I'm dumping the arms in the Trash. When I feel someone behind me. I'm not nervous. The Trash Bags are Black and are double Strength ones.

* * *

They aren't see though, like I've said before. I'm not that Stupid. I check my hands. No blood, great. I turn around. Some guy is looking at me. I'm ready to swear. I'm ready to tell him to fuck off. That is, until I realise this guy's kind of hot.

I'm not normal. But I tell myself to **_act_** normal.

* * *

"I'm just putting the Hospital Trash away. I don't want to make people puke" I said. The guy is nodding. He looks like he's in a daze. He's looking around me, but not at me.

Does he know?

* * *

I walk towards him. The closer I'am to him, the hotter he is. The guy's pale, with a sturdy nose. He's smartly dressed. He could be a banker or something. Or a Private Eye, ready to find me.

I'm glad he did.

* * *

I hold my hand out. Hi, I'm Nate Diaz, who are you?" I ask. Nate Diaz is the name I always give out. If you're not an MMA fan, you would never know that I'm lying.

I do get looks sometimes. I don't look Spanish, but on some days, _Neither_ does Diaz. So I'm safe.

The Guy doesn't shake my hand. But he _**does**_ introduce himself.

* * *

"I'm...John-Paul" The guy said.

"Cool name, it's not fake is it?" I asked.

"Why the fuck would my name by fake?" The Guy snaps at me.

* * *

John-Paul walks away. He storms off. I want to go after him. I want to tell him that I fucked up. But I can't risk being seen. In seconds, I go from being a Person, to being a Shadow.

But it's now My Mission, to find out more about John-Paul...


	2. Creeper

**_A/N:_** Strong Language Adult scenes.

* * *

**_A/N:_** "In Must see Greed" **_Jesper_** was a character from a Book called **_The Quarry_**. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**_A/N_**: This Chapter is from Rory's **_POV._**

* * *

_"Well done Rory, you're now in the Title picture. Now you've beaten a very tough, Saffedine, what's next for Rory MacDonald?"_

"Thanks, Kenny, the belt. The belt has always been the goal. With hard work. You know. Making the effort, that belt will be mine" I Said.

* * *

It also becomes clear that as time goes on, John-Paul Mcqueen will **_be mine_ **as well. Yeah. I know his full name now. After my fights I get checked over. And Lindsey Butterfield happened to see me. I know her, we're good friends. She's always been real supportive of me fighting. So, I'm talking to her. She's got boyfriend Problems or whatever.

"And I told Joe, just get rid of the bike. I mean when was the last time..." Her pager goes off. Lindsey tells me she'll be back. I'm near the reception. I get off the bed and sneak behind the reception desk. I'm there until I find what I want. I look at John-Paul's medical records. There's really nothing to see.

* * *

John-Paul is healthy, no diseases, STI's or history of any substance abuse. I Turn the page. It just says One word. **_"Confidential"_** I turn the page and there's nothing. Just blank pieces of paper. Looks like I need to find out about John-Paul's history. Hopefully it won't take me long. After Lindsey comes back and treats me, she offers me a ride.

But I say no. It's late, but I'm not tired and Saffedine didn't win. He didn't beat the shit out of me. So I might as well go to John-Paul McQueen's place, you know, just to have a look. I leave hospital and go. I think about breaking in, but I look through the windows and people are in there. Women mostly.

* * *

Too many women. Too much chaos. I've got to avoid that. I should just leave, but there's no harm in going round the back. The Mcqueen's have an alley way. I make sure the coast is clear, I jump over the door and go into the back Garden. I Kick the bin bags and the Take-out bags. God, it stinks...do the McQueen's ever get rats?.

My white trainers are slippery. I need a little light to see them. And just like that a light comes on in the room above me. It's John-Paul. He's put the main light on. I'm guessing this is his room.

* * *

He walked away and comes back to the window and cradles something to his chest. I take a step closer. So, Mystery number one is over. John-Paul has a kid. No big deal. I can pretend to be interested in kids. For John-Paul's sake.

But I'm not focused on the kid, I'm more focused on his Dad. John-Paul looks great. Better than great, amazing, hot,**_ edible_** almost. He's wearing a white vest and his bicep makes make convinced that he works out. As a professional fighter, I'm kind of obsessed with that kind of thing. I Think about touching John-Paul eventually.

* * *

I get a hard on. I back away from the light. I step on a can, it "clangs" on to the floor. I bend down and John-Paul puts his kid down and opens the window. I walk inwards towards the wall and pull my jumper over my head.

"Is anyone there?" John-Paul asks. "Pheb? Carm?" I say nothing and stay silent.

John-Paul's voice is vulnerable and shaky. Another turn on. But I Can't say a sound. He shuts the window and I run. I run, climb over the door and hide in the alleyway until I can walk out to the Bus Stop.

* * *

Well, I plan to. I run down the alleyway bump into this Guy. I stop to apologise, but the Guy that I've tripped on is dragging somebody by the arms. This person looks unconscious. I paused for a second. The Guy puts the body down. He's staring at me. He wants to start something. I can tell.

"Get the fuck out of here" He snarls.

* * *

He doesn't have to tell me twice. I nod. Aware that I'm in a different alley-way than the McQueens. This guy's wearing a worn leather jacket. His hair's closely shaved. He's slightly taller than me. But I can still see the scorpion Tattoo at the side of his neck.

* * *

I Walk past him, then turn around. He's still looking at me, and I just think:

_**"Hello, I guess you're my new victim" **_

.


End file.
